


一日情侣

by silky_shiraki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silky_shiraki/pseuds/silky_shiraki
Summary: 2021情人节贺文Happy Valentine's Day！
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 2





	一日情侣

今天的直播节目结束得早。天祥院从电视台的自动平开门里走出来，从大厅暖橙色的灯光和香氛里走到暮色笼住的前庭。晚上六点钟，镶嵌在地面上的景观灯照亮一片湿润的地面，英智拉了拉自己的围巾，抬头，看见飘落着雪花的深空。  
陆陆续续地，门内又走出来两三个人。英智一一跟他们寒暄。很完美的一次节目拍摄呢，天祥院君♪嗯，之前您答应过的合作？明天会安排人过来仔细谈之后的事项。再见。再见。  
落在后面的姬宫桃李和伏见弓弦跟上来。桃李的脸上浮现出不忿——弓弦总想往他身上套各种御寒用具。他和弓弦争论不休，最后以他被弓弦用围巾和帽子层层围住的结果告终。  
英智笑着看被裹得只剩双眼睛露在外面的桃李，探头朝门内望了望。  
“涉呢？”他问。  
“刚刚和春川他们在一起。”桃李的声音听着闷闷的，是被厚实的围巾遮了一层的缘故。  
“Hu～hu——大师父要和宙们一起去吗？”活泼的声音打断他们的对话，春川宙眉开眼笑地抱着刚才变魔术用的高顶礼帽，蹦蹦跳跳地出来，礼帽里放着日日树涉用剩下来的两三枝道具玫瑰。情人节的特别节目之一，随机抽取幸运观众上台，日日树涉和春川宙一起表演魔术，从上台观众的身后变出象征爱情来临的玫瑰花。  
春川宙没蹦出几步，就被逆先夏目拉住手。夏目皱着眉头叮嘱他，外面下雪了，地上滑，小心摔倒。宙“嗯嗯”地认真应下，还是眨着眼睛很期待地看着涉。  
“以前宙君也给我当过魔术表演助手，这次换我来也完全没问题哦！”涉得意地叉着腰，他倒不讨厌被宙这样向往而期待地盯着的感觉。  
“大型的魔术节目，还是涉哥哥有经验一些，无论是临场发挥还是其他……”夏目若有所思地说，“比起我，涉哥哥更有指导宙的资格呢？”  
“可是比起指导，我更想给夏目君捣点乱！”涉笑眯眯地说，“比如——”  
涉目光一转，正对上英智投向他的目光，他趁着眼神交汇的空隙，飞速地朝英智眨了眨左眼，带着种坏心的促狭和挤兑。  
英智失笑。他向来很乐于体验涉坏心的捣乱，涉习惯美其名曰「惊喜」，今天的「惊喜」却几近于「惊吓」了，惊吓得连他都被涉捉弄得甚是狼狈。  
今天是情人节，电视台邀请了「Fine」和「Switch」两个组合举办今年的情人节活动特辑。综艺节目么，人多一点热闹，三四个人太少，六七个人刚刚好。节目其实直播了两天，从情人节前夕的傍晚到深夜，又从今天的上午开始，到现在才算完全收工。涉答应了和夏目和宙一起参加之前约好的魔术表演，急匆匆地和「Fine」的其余三人告别后就赶去节目会场。桃李仰着头，眼神亮亮地和英智说话，直到姬宫家的车开过来，桃李和弓弦两人离开，离开前桃李挥着手朝英智说再见。  
英智沉默一会儿，抬起手腕看了看手表。  
一分钟。两分钟。五分钟。  
他从外衣口袋中掏出自己的手机，垂着眸准备发消息。眼角的余光一扫，扫到一个急急忙忙跑出来的身影。青叶纺的目光在捕捉到天祥院英智以后滞了一下，朝着英智所在的方向跑过来。英智手指的动作一停，他把手机收回去，这个间隙纺已经来到他的面前，纺的身上带着室内温暖的气息，还没有被侵吞在寒冷的雪夜里。  
英智挑挑眉，说，“你再晚一会儿，我就不等你了。”  
“抱歉，英智君。”纺不好意思地冲着英智笑了笑。散场时电台的工作人员收拾现场的器材，发现器材出了问题，青叶纺帮着他们一起调试，所以出来得晚了点。  
英智不说话，盯着纺看了会儿，纺坦然地回望他，还没等他解读出英智的目光里包含着什么样的情绪，英智就挪开了视线。他朝前走了几步，纺还站在原地。  
英智回头，隔着段距离距离对纺喊，“走吧。”

*  
英智伸出手，握在纺的下颌上。拇指和中指朝里发力，纺被迫张开嘴，他刻意忍住的喘息于是再也克制不住，急切而短促地从唇齿里漏出来。  
“别害羞。”英智笑呵呵地说，食指顺着纺张开的牙关往里探，一根手指不够，他把中指也伸进去，两根手指夹着柔软又湿润的舌头玩弄。纺含住在他口中捅弄的两根手指，一点点濡湿它们。这源于一种朴素的交换心理：他把它们服侍体贴了，它们往他身后探的时候，就也会同样体贴地对待他。  
他们在二月份寒冷的夜晚相互依偎，空气中却流动着暧昧的燥热。这燥热一部分来自于酒店房间里开得十足的暖风，一部分来自于十分钟前刚为入住的宾客提供过淋浴服务的花洒。还有来自于原本只占了很少、却在慢慢地膨胀起来的一部分，这一部分没有名字。  
青叶纺被局限在成年男人一个怀抱那么大小的范围里，他心甘情愿被局限，因此没有要抽身逃脱的意思。围在身上的浴巾在肢体的纠缠中松脱下来，天祥院英智一只手支起自己的身体，撑在青叶纺的身上。纺微微屈起张开的双腿，光裸的膝盖试着蹭上来，摩擦英智的腰际。  
英智从床上坐起身。刚刚让纺别害羞，他现在反而因为纺的动作紧张起来，心跳声跳在胸腔里，心跳声跳在后脑，心跳声跳在耳尖上。  
“我……把灯关上。”他偏过脸，伸手去关灯。亮光急剧地收缩，被他的动作崩塌成一片沉闷的黑暗。青叶纺眯着眼睛，心想自己的近视度数有所加深，他的眼镜刚刚被英智君摘掉，不知扔到了哪里，现在什么都看不清。他于是不确定，英智君刚刚撇过去的脸上是不是有些发红。  
后腰被抬高，旋即垫上来一个柔软的枕头。青叶纺这下不管英智君刚刚是不是脸红，总之他自己现在脸红了，脸颊上烫得脑子里一阵阵地发晕。  
他这一晕，因为紧张而绷直的双腿松了劲儿，黑暗放大他身体对刺激的感受度，他正在承受一份逐渐将他撑开的痛楚。这份痛楚在天祥院英智进入他身体的部分那里，被感知为湿热而紧致的亲密吸吮。顺心遂意的迎合，柔软而富有弹性的躯体，成功地令天祥院陷进安然的意乱情迷。他挺起腰，更深地往前探，满意地听到身下人破碎而又情不自禁的呻吟声。  
“英——”  
余下的声音被埋没在一个接续上来的亲吻里。

*  
直到情人节特别节目的负责人跟天祥院英智说完了活动的整个流程，天祥院英智脸上的表情依旧捉摸不定。  
「Fine」作为现在当红的偶像团体，各方投资人都十分看好他们的前景，找上门来的合作节目也极多，情人节这样特殊的日子，对于偶像团体来说也是个展开活动的好机会。只是天祥院君……  
节目的负责人这么想着，抬起眼偷偷往天祥院身上觑，觑了一眼又两眼，始终没能从英智的脸上解读出他此刻真实的想法。  
天祥院英智坐在他对面，手机一上一下地在手里转圆圈，看起来心不在焉。  
负责人在心里挣扎了一会儿，觉得天祥院这样不言语的态度已然代表了一种微妙的拒绝。虽然不甘心，但此时再不说点场面话，未免就太不识趣。  
不能邀请到「Fine」出席，十分遗憾，希望下次依旧有合作的机会——  
他刚准备这么开口，在那边一直沉默着的天祥院英智缓缓开口道，“我个人的话……”  
“好遗憾，我很久一段时间没见过夏目君了呢～”  
像是能预知到英智的想法一样，旁边的日日树涉笑嘻嘻地替他接着说。  
“其实我之前和春川提过，”姬宫桃李咬了咬嘴唇，表情看似有些犹豫，“不过因为行程还没有确定，所以……”  
英智噙着笑想了会儿，把他刚刚被涉打断的话说完。  
“我个人的话，没有什么意见，”他说，“桃李觉得呢？”  
桃李微微睁大眼睛，表情有些惊诧，“咦、真的吗？”  
明明英智大人刚刚看起来一副要回绝掉的样子。  
“嗯。”  
英智用温柔又不容置疑的语气打消了桃李心中的动摇。  
这是天祥院英智性格里隐秘地任性着的一部分。哪怕是他，总是以病弱的形象示人，心里也有充当英雄的梦想。被后辈满怀忐忑地希冀着、拜托着，他又怎么狠得下心拒绝这样的桃李呢？桃李眼睛里的水光闪烁成了期待的小星星，砸得英智心软了，松口了，也就答应下来。

*  
他冲动的决策很快就浮现出了后遗症。  
要和谁合作？和「Switch」。「Switch」的青叶纺是谁？……。  
天祥院英智走进电视台，扬着风的衣摆带进来几片干燥的雪花，雪花又被室内温暖的气温挤压，在空气中爆裂成透明的水汽。  
刚刚他的手机忘在了车上，弓弦主动提出他替英智去取，却被英智回绝。电视台内的温度高得他胸口发闷，心情也跟着躁郁，因而他借着回车上拿手机的由头，自己出去随便转了两圈。今天的温度低，风也大，冻得人脸颊疼，英智没有在外面久作徘徊，觉得不像刚刚似的闷了，就原路返回电视台大楼，准备回化妆间去，「Fine」的其他成员还在等他。  
“好久不见呢，英智君～”  
一声亲热的打招呼钉住了天祥院英智的脚步。  
英智本来打算当没听到，只是肢体比他的大脑快一步做出反应，他转过头，随意地朝着喊住他的人笑一下，“嗯”了声，就当是打招呼。  
青叶纺也冲他笑一下。  
他们参加的是一档节目，此刻自然同路。天祥院英智领先青叶纺几步，青叶纺就保持着一米有余的距离跟在他身后，两人打完招呼后就保持着沉默，一前一后地走。这样心照不宣而又不担心彼此结仇的默契，本身也可以算得上是一种熟稔，只是这份熟稔隔了好几年，变得生疏了。架不住这段路长。  
“逆先君和春川君呢？”终于是天祥院英智先开口问，“没和你一起？”  
“他们到得比我早。”纺回答，语调是英智听惯的温柔。  
英智说“哦”，没接着往下问，话题一下跳到和先前毫不相关的地方。  
他说，“你没怎么变。”说话的时候还是往前走的，也没侧头看看身后的人，这对深谙社交礼仪的天祥院英智来说绝对算得上是一种失礼。  
“那是好事呢。”  
“我说的是糟糕的地方。”  
“欸——英智君怎么说这样的话。”  
有得这几句交谈，两个人之间结冰似的氛围稍稍有了和缓，很快又回到了原点：到了化妆间，见到各自的队友，他们的对话便就此中断。偶尔有上一两次眼神的交汇，也只是冲着对方点点头，就很快地移开。日日树涉得意地朝天祥院英智展示他对头发的最新训练成果，他可以用头发从执事先生的礼服口袋里衔出鸽子的羽毛。春川宙的袖扣松脱了，青叶纺借了针线一针针地帮他缝好固定回去。  
情人节前夕的暖场预热，没有太多两个队伍之间的实质交流。无非是一些对两队成员的小采访，队员间的互动，再有就是日常的聊天。直播转播结束的时候现场导演提议大家一起吃晚饭，理由是为了破冰，消除隔阂，明天正式节目的时候不至于尴尬。  
日日树涉和逆先夏目是从高中没毕业时候就关系不错的前后辈，连带着春川宙都跟着亲近日日树涉，管银色头发的前辈叫大师父。姬宫桃李和春川宙是高中时的同班同学，两个人一起参加过学校里的演出活动，课外也结伴一起出去玩。日日树涉是天生的气氛活跃者，很快就闹成一片，把关系打得无比融洽，时不时捉弄两下性格认真的执事先生，捉弄得连桃李都跟着偷偷笑。  
这么看来要破的冰也没有多坚硬，充其量就是扫扫雪而已。产生了这样的把握，工作人员转而问向旁边没怎么说过话的两个人，“听说天祥院君和青叶君的关系很好哦？”  
据说他们高中的时候曾经当过一段队友，配合也还算默契。虽然现在那个队伍已经解散了，不过总不算毫无交集吧？  
“没有呢。”  
“是啊。”  
一阵不约而同的沉默。  
“其实还好哦。”英智。  
“那就……不是很好？”纺。  
工作人员给他俩说懵了，挂着张茫然的笑脸问，“欸？”  
“……普通朋友。”英智笑。  
“是呢，普通朋友～”纺也笑。

*  
天祥院从盥洗池前抬头，镜子里映出一张水淋淋的脸庞。水龙头的开关开得大，哗哗的水流在池底冲刷成圆形的动态水花。  
这顿饭吃得不算久，毕竟回家了要好好休息，准备明天将近一天的直播节目。  
青叶纺的笑容十分自然，临走的时候想叮嘱天祥院英智几句，话到嘴边，绕了几句，不知道从何说起。  
想叮嘱他别贪凉。英智君今天穿得很厚实。想叮嘱他早点睡。英智君睡得一向早。想叮嘱他按时吃药。已经好几年没见过英智君了，不知道英智君现在定时吃的还是不是那几种药。  
所以最后像普通朋友一样说了再见。  
普通朋友。  
天祥院英智在心里把这几个字念了念，发出无声的哂笑。  
在他为数众多的普通朋友里，青叶纺其实是不怎么普通的一个，哪怕这家伙最喜欢挂在嘴边强调的就是自己的平庸以及可替代。天祥院英智拽过毛巾擦干脸上的水珠，余光扫到手机顶端一明一灭的呼吸灯，点开一看是日日树涉发给他的信息。一张手机前置摄像头拍的自拍照片，是日日树涉和青叶纺两个人的合照。日日树涉眉开眼笑地把剪刀手举在眼前，旁边的青叶纺看起来有些狼狈又无奈，对着镜头露出一个十分温和的笑容。  
日日树涉没像平常一样、和他说些浪漫又跳跃的话语，而是发了一个挤眉弄眼的偷笑颜文字过来。还要说什么呢？什么都不必说。天祥院英智放下手机，打了个呵欠，在房间里转了圈，把灯一一关掉，回床上去睡觉。  
第二天早上他比闹钟醒得早。天祥院英智迷瞪着眼，连自己昨天晚上是何时昏昏沉沉睡过去的都没意识到。他围着围巾出门，坐上自家汽车后座，让司机载他前往电视台。昨天虽然只下了薄薄一层雪，但天气太冷，早晨的雪依旧没有化。素白的雪层薄薄地盖住街边住房的窗户和屋顶，压得道路两侧的树垂下枝条来。车窗里的景色在天祥院英智的余光里向后流动，横着流动，流动成雪白的丝线，丝线淡出他的视野，又泯灭成虚无的飞灰。  
他觉得这样的飞灰很稀奇，转头朝车窗外看的时候，又看不到了。思维与思维衔接的空隙间，天祥院英智以一种几近复古的心情回忆起青叶纺。这是件荒唐而滑稽的事。在他们形影不离地相处的那段时间里，他有无数次机会去端详纺的面容，却都漠然地任由这样的时机流逝。后来他说错话，做错事，把纺从他的生命里推走，他在灰暗的日日夜夜里，在病床上命悬一线的时候，却反而能想到——或是梦到青叶纺。认识到这个事实使得天祥院英智很失意，原来他的心动来得晚了，不是一句愧疚或者惶恐能概括得过去的感情。  
可就算是不能这样草率概括的感情，又能够怎样呢？他和青叶纺的交集日少，这种感情没有继续滋生的土壤，就淡了。后来青叶纺在他的心里就不再是一个鲜活的人类，而变成一段模糊的记忆，一种无以排遣的情绪。这份情绪并非时时刻刻伴随他，却会在某个思绪的碎片里骤然地闪现又熄灭。比如看见手机上新近风靡的某款游戏。比如他偶尔翻过的书，他捻着自己随手夹进去的书签，会无端联想到纺忘在他这里的那片——金属制的叶子书签，书签缀串细链子挂在书脊上，太阳一照就折出来无数道金灿灿的光。比如看见冬天的行人们在路上行走呵出的白汽，他会想到纺搭着他的手把他扶起来时、喷洒在他颈边潮湿又温暖的吐息。  
那是他们从梦之咲学院毕业没几年的事。经过了几年娱乐圈的磨练，当年狭隘地认为“学校就是整片天地”的学生长大了，面对晶亮甘甜的醉人液体时，也不会再矜持地回以一句“我还没有成年”。梦之咲原三年级的十来个人找了个大家都有空的时间聚在一起，吃饭，喝酒，谈天说地，调酒师给他们调酒。有些人懂酒，跟调酒师能聊起十几分钟不带停。有些人不懂，乱喝。  
天祥院属于懂酒却不会喝酒的那类型，对自己的酒量有着错误的估计。他原本以为自己至少两杯酒还是能喝喝，却在一杯威士忌酸酒下肚之后彻底失去了意识。再醒来他躺在餐厅某个小单间的软皮沙发连座里，灯关着，身上还盖着侍者细心提供的绒毯。天祥院英智站起身，推开门往出走。餐厅的路七转八折，他转了向，忘记自己先前是在哪个房间，左右绕绕，从餐厅的前门绕了出去。  
绕出去也好，方便他吹吹风冷静一下。睡着的时候觉不到，现在醒了，酒精在血液里化开，化得他头脑一片空蒙，胃则刀绞似的痛。天祥院走到餐厅外环绕的一圈景观回廊里，胃痛得走不动，额头上汗涔涔的，好像疼出了幻觉，耳朵边总有隐隐约约的人声。天祥院推测，是因为他大半天没怎么进食、刚来得及喝了杯酒还直接醉倒了，是以身体又作起怪来。  
真是一幅破败的躯体。天祥院此刻心情冰凉，连抱怨都是无济于事的，所以他不去抱怨，忍着疼缓缓地坐在地上，背往后靠住回廊的支撑柱。晚上的回廊没有亮灯，顶柱切开一条条深色的夜空，月光织的轻纱就从条条束束的夜空里飘下来，令人勉强可以视物。他坐在地上休息好一会儿，头晕得没有那么狠了，胃部的绞痛也有所舒缓，唯独耳边人声萦绕的幻觉还在干扰着天祥院英智的感官。英智眯着眼睛听，确认那不是幻觉，确实有人在说话，那声音他还十分熟悉。  
“……英智君？”  
这一声带着试探的询问响起，英智扭过头，先看到的是纺那身深蓝色的衬衫，再往上看，果然就是温柔又熟悉的面容。他们在刚刚短暂的聚会里见过，没说几句话，各喝各的。  
青叶纺刚和人打完电话，挂了电话准备回到餐厅里。这个时候碰上英智，他知道英智君刚才喝醉了难受，于是主动上前，要把英智扶起来。天祥院英智不抗拒来自于青叶纺的主动帮助，纺的手穿过他的腋下揽住他的身体，很小心地把英智扶起来。英智现在没有什么力气，一半身子栽在青叶纺怀里，由他拽着自己走。纺半搀半抱着他和他说话，英智只有脚步在跟着纺往前走，嘴上却缄默着，保持着一种奇怪又疏远的距离。  
青叶纺说了会儿话发现自己在唱独角戏，心中有些失落。他自以为他值得自豪的事情不多，能够迅速地和别人混熟应当算其中一件。不过跟英智君格外地难以混熟，这无疑是一件令人难过的事。揣摩他人幽微又复杂的情绪不是青叶纺所擅长，坦白来讲，他体会不到英智君对他时冷时热的矛盾态度，就更不明白英智君有时候莫名固执的坚持是在坚持什么。人可能就是越得不到才越喜欢。  
他抱着这样心酸又甜蜜的复杂情绪，就像此时此刻他正在抱着英智君。人的情绪充盈起来就容易得意忘形，青叶纺的得意忘形表现为不知分寸的心软，他心软地对天祥院英智说，“英智君都不说话呢，你偶尔也可以依赖我。”  
“……”  
听了这话的天祥院脚步一顿，言者无心，听者有意。青叶纺随即感觉自己怀里的温暖滑落出去，天祥院英智冷淡地把他的手甩开，身体摇了摇，自己站稳。  
“我也可以完全不依赖你走下去。”  
英智开口说话，语调很平静，光听这语气，还以为他似乎只是在说今天的天气不错。  
他在人前其实不吝于表现自己和纺的亲密关系，实在是因为他觉得自己放下了，能和自己饱受煎熬的内心达成阶段性的和解。以至于一段时间里，他会有意无意地和别人谈论起青叶纺，提也提不多，一两句就揭过。你看，我放下过去向前走了，对从前的事毫不在意，因而可以随意谈论。后来他认识的人都来问，你和青叶纺关系是不是很好？被问了这样的问题，天祥院英智很惊诧：他和纺久未联络过，为什么会给旁人留下这样的印象呢？  
这段关系之所以晦涩烫手，泰半根源于天祥院英智暧昧反复的态度。然而洞悉人心的皇帝这次终于栽在他自己手上，且丝毫没有理解问题的症结所在。对于真正的青叶纺，他的回避态度却反而更消极。  
那时候他年轻，对于一切都有不明就里的坚持，关乎令他狼狈的爱，关乎被现实厮磨得粗粝的梦想。天祥院英智看似温柔，本性难移。他生来冷淡又矜傲，现在学会藏锋了，骨子里还是冷淡矜傲，走到哪一步都不肯回头的，不止不肯，他还要指责青叶纺冥顽不化。  
纺被他指责了，站在原地不说话，连手还是微微抬起、维持着刚才扶住英智的姿势。天祥院英智站在月光微暗的回廊里，觉得好笑：什么「依赖」的，说得真好听，你现在说这些，自己不觉得晚？  
可能是酒意把他的情绪放大了，天祥院英智于是无法意识到，他心底里有一部分没有被命名的委屈，这部分委屈令他可以说一些清醒时候绝对不愿意服软说出的话：你不在意过去的事，就别以为我也不在意，你凭什么肖想我的情绪可以被你体谅？  
天祥院英智倒退开两步，这样方便他居高临下地审视青叶纺。他刚想开口接着说，一口气没喘匀，凉风顺着喉咙口倒灌下去，呛得他直咳嗽，身形都站不稳，又以为自己要摔倒在冰凉的地面上。  
这一下没摔疼，栽在人类的怀抱里不会疼，但天祥院英智的体格好歹还是个成年男人的体格，扑得青叶纺跟他一起摔在地上。  
“我……也没有肖想过这种事。”青叶纺的声音犹豫了一下，从天祥院英智的头顶落下来。此时英智的咳嗽平复了，没觉得把纺也一起栽倒了是件尴尬的事。他坐起来，眼神淡漠地看着纺。  
“是其他事。”没等英智说话，纺又说。  
这句话英智依旧没接，纺也跟着保持沉默。他不知道英智君以为他在肖想何事，却知道自己存的心思，恐怕是英智君猜不到的心思。他动了动，伸手去握英智被风吹得有些发凉的指尖，他把那只手握在自己的手里暖，百感交集起来，连感叹今天的月色真好都说不出，无奈又疲惫地喊他“英智君”。  
夜色和稀薄的月光把他眼中清亮的茶褐色拢起来，像是拢了束烟，令天祥院看不清楚。英智还在解读这样的目光包含了什么意图，于是愣愣地由着纺握紧他的手。这种沉默被青叶纺解读成期许、或者至少是不拒绝。他们对视了几秒，纺的脸庞贴过来，拉近两人之间的距离。天祥院英智的瞳孔缩了缩，他倏地反应过这马上要变质的氛围，赶忙用力地偏过头，躲开青叶纺的亲吻。极近的距离令他不可能完全躲开，那个吻于是错过了他的嘴唇，擦着他的脸颊蹭过去，天祥院的脸颊被柔软的触碰刺激得辣辣的，烫且痒且痛。

*  
他们就这样错过一个把话说开的机会，没有说通的事情反而变多了。比如那个堪堪回避掉的亲吻，代表什么意义呢？天祥院英智想过就此去请教日日树涉，他们那时在排练某场大型节目，涉坐在片场布景的秋千里荡秋千，眉眼弯弯地和英智朗诵他背下来的剧本台词。英智犹豫了一会儿，把那句以“我有一个朋友”为开头的问题咽了下去，这件事不了了之。  
等他们到场化好妆，情人节的特别放送正式开始转播。早上的节目以偶像的手制巧克力为开端，经典而百看不厌的环节。一行人去逛商场买材料，五彩糖针，棉花糖，可可粉，心仪的模具。姬宫桃李挑了一款独角兽形状的巧克力模具，和他今天戴着出门的独角兽毛绒帽彼此般配。日日树揉着少年的脸夸姬君可爱，桃李得意扬扬地认领下涉的夸赞。  
巧克力年年做，年年都换不同的口味，算是对这项固定节日活动的小花样翻新。真正的翻新环节在下午，下午的环节是个小抽签，抽签活动的主题是一日情侣。  
「Fine」和「Switch」分成两个抽签组，抽到两个相同数字的人，要在这一天中扮演一日限定的情侣关系哦。  
这是英智一开始犹豫要不要接下这个情人节策划的原因。这样的环节不可控的因素太多，也不一定好出节目效果。说是扮演情侣关系，情侣关系本身不是重点，还是以偶像的恋爱姿态为卖点，也更能让人亲近真实的他们。天祥院英智和伏见弓弦更关心节目的可行性，是以有所顾虑。日日树涉喜欢这种新鲜刺激的节目形式，签还没抽，他自己就先推出好多种可能性来。  
如果是他和春川宙的话，那就会是充满鸽子和魔术表演的show time，如果是前代先生和执事先生，那会直接从恋爱现场变成工作现场吗？不过——如果英智和夏目君抽到相同数字会怎么样♪你们不可以打架哦？  
这还没等到天祥院英智和逆先夏目抽到同样的签，日日树涉已经在这里劝起架，表情看起来却十分唯恐天下不乱。  
而对青叶纺来说，他知道英智君和夏目君向来不对付，如果能借着这个机会改善一下「Fine」和「Switch」的关系，那青叶纺其实很乐见其事，何况「Fine」里也有夏目君一直很亲近的日日树君。青叶纺于是用一种前辈看后辈的欣慰眼光看逆先夏目，看得逆先夏目心里毛毛的，皱了皱鼻子很嫌弃地说前辈你那什么表情，看起来好恶心。纺笑笑说我哪有。  
天祥院英智介怀的事，青叶纺看上去不介怀，仅仅是看上去。天祥院英智对青叶纺越界的亲吻保持缄默的态度，他便单方面地把这缄默视为委婉的回绝：英智君高中读书时不愿和他做朋友，毕业工作了不愿和他做恋人。他虽然难过，却不意味着要因此对英智君产生恨意、或者选择不再爱他。英智君不提，他也就不提。那还喜欢吗？还是喜欢的。   
青叶纺趁着巧克力做完、中午中场休息的时候，自己做了个简单的小占卜，占卜显示的结果很好。上午的巧克力做得很成功，和英智君也多聊了几句话，看样子他们之间的氛围还存在回温的空间，想必下午的节目进展也一定会很顺利。  
他脑子里绷了好几个小时的弦，因为这一卦的结果而松懈下来，全然不顾自己被人提醒过多少次“不要太过迷信占卜结果”。到了下午抽签节目开始的环节，青叶纺抱着相当轻松的心态，随意从抽签箱里摸了一个。数字是“3”，正好是他今天的幸运数字。他的轻松心情到此刻就终止，开始一一公布抽签结果。  
「Fine」那组有抽到数字“5”的吗？「Switch」这边春川君抽到了“5”哦。没有吗？  
有抽到数字“3”的呢！嗯……天祥院君！  
英智握着便签纸茫然地转过头来，还有些不明就里。纺比他反应得快一点，同样握着便签纸，回不过神。  
和自己抽到同样数字的是……英智君？  
青叶纺第一反应是转头冲镜头喊一声，这段掐了，重新录一遍，然后反应过来这是直播。  
搞清了现场情况以后的天祥院英智同样惊诧，这算什么。  
为了节目的效果起见，他先前私下里偷偷找过现场导播商量，可以把两组的抽签箱提前安排好，最后抽到桃李和宙，这样节目能出效果。不过为了不拂涉和桃李图新鲜的爱玩劲头，他没把这事和他们说。英智没忘记自己现在在镜头前，还记得要做最基本的表情管理，他波澜不惊地抬起头，借着抬头往「Switch」看的空隙去找现场导播在哪。导播没找到，他远远地看到早就抽完签的日日树涉，涉跑到片场另一边，正在给现场观众表演即兴的近景魔术。注意到他的目光，涉转过身，朝英智笑着挥舞双手，口型一张一合，A，M，A——  
Amazing——！  
天祥院英智伸手揉了揉眉心。  
蛮难办的，虽然难办的点并不在于和青叶纺做暂时的工作搭档。相反，节目的直播进行得很顺利。天祥院英智和青叶纺都是擅长于引导现场气氛的人，刚抽到签的无措结束了以后，两个人坐在一起，还能很自然地聊天。毕竟他们高中二年级的时候曾经在一个组合里当过队友，自然知道说什么话对方能接上，什么话说不冷场，问的也是十分粉丝福利的问题。  
上午的手作巧克力呀，我也很喜欢～英智君的话，会希望收到怎样的手作巧克力？  
我知道比起巧克力，纺更喜欢喝冲调好的热可可♪  
约会吗……我应该会穿比较平常的衣服，如果穿得太正式，会让对方感到紧张或者无所适从呢。  
欸——我还以为英智君会郑重其事地穿上西服打好领带。  
哈哈，会被误认成是求婚吧？  
情人节这天求婚也很有意义哦？  
两个人一言一语地，光是暖场的话就说得极热闹。他们话题扯的没边儿，氛围却始终不温不火的，看得导播在一旁发愁。  
中间播广告休息，工作人员和台上的嘉宾三三两两地下台，有的补妆，有的休息。弓弦主动提议去外面替各位买些润嗓子的饮料，想喝什么？  
涉还停留在节目转播中精神饱满的状态，张口抢答，橙汁！啊，前段时间友也君推荐过我一款奶茶，不过罐装咖啡也不错……算了，我和执事先生一起去！  
英智喊住他，笑意盈盈地问，怎么做到的？  
日日树涉举双手投降，向英智打包票，他绝对没有动「太多」手脚。他只是变了个小魔术，把英智抽签箱里的签全换成了同一个数字而已。  
至于英智竟然会和前代先生抽到一样的签……  
Oh！Amazing！  
英智没被他糊弄过去，他望了望，看到「Switch」的三个人下了台往服装室的方向走，已经走出很远一段距离，这才头脑清楚地接着问，那这个魔术，涉教过「Switch」的逆先君或者春川君吗？  
“我不确定夏目君是不是记得呢。”日日树涉笑嘻嘻地说。  
说完就大呼小叫地和弓弦离开，看上去像是对自己做的亏心事心知肚明，赶紧抓紧时间逃离作案现场。  
能怎么办呢，事已至此。还不如去找纺商量，接下来怎么能把他们之间的互动做得有趣一点。他记得纺刚才是朝着后台服装间的方向走，于是下了后台去找纺。相比起灯光集中的演出前台，后台的走道显得一片昏暗。英智穿过这片昏暗，果然在服装间的镜子前找到了青叶纺。橙黄色的顶灯把小小的屋室照得一片明亮，他从镜子反照的灯光里看见青叶纺的脸，青叶纺正在对着镜子练习眨眼的动作，没注意到身后的英智君。  
英智站在门侧，目光越过纺的后背，盯着镜子里的那个虚影看了会儿。他朝门里面走，纺听见他的响动就转过身来，狼狈地笑着看英智。  
这个笑让天祥院英智的心里破开一颗熟透的软桃子。这颗软桃子从开花结果到意识到原来已经成熟，用了天祥院英智许多年。他这么多年都忽视了它，没有摘，就也不急在这一时半会儿摘。纺问英智，英智君找我吗，有什么事？英智怔然地凝视了他好一会儿，开口的时候语气干巴巴的。他反问纺，你在这干什么呢，你在忙什么事？  
刚刚下台的时候导演拉住纺，希望在节目再开始的时候，纺君能够做两个wink，引一引场上的氛围。  
单论「Switch」的舞蹈编排，其实只有逆先夏目会常做wink这个动作。春川宙的形象年幼可爱，不适合做这种粉丝福利。青叶纺则是因为性格问题，放不开。不过他的粉丝们也有一部分相当喜欢看纺君笨拙地做wink的样子，因而纺君的wink比较难得，也比较有杀伤力。  
英智别过眼去，声音闷闷地和纺说，休息时间有限，我帮你练……还有话要和你说。  
指和纺讨论他们上台后应该怎么配合彼此。  
纺不明就里地跟住英智，沿着登台的廊道往前走。英智君好心要帮他进行练习，青叶纺没有不答应的道理，他生涩地朝着英智笑，手指抵在唇边，轻轻地眨了下左眼。  
“这样呢？”  
英智停下来，摸着下巴认真地摇摇头，说，感觉不对。  
“手势再自然点怎么样？”英智建议道。  
“这样呢？”  
英智说，还是不对。  
一连做了三四个。  
“欸，这个——”英智端详了他一会儿，终于注意到自己刚刚就觉得奇怪的地方：眉头皱得太紧，表情都变得不自然了。他刚要和纺指出来，纺的眼神却开始变得怀疑。  
“不会从刚刚起就在耍我玩吧，英智君。”  
“我哪有那种闲心思，”英智无奈地叹气，手指自然地贴到纺的眉心，“我是说——”  
天祥院英智为自己的举动而一下茫然。纺几乎是在同时不可思议地睁大眼睛看他，英智没说完的话在两个人寂静的空间内凝固。其实不寂静，他们之外的世界依旧在热烈地喧闹。  
英智抿起唇，自然地把手收回来，内心却因为方才不可名的冲动，而反上来一种忐忑的心情。  
纺会想什么呢。  
该把英智君的举动理解为什么意思呢。  
两个人回答不了此刻出现在自己内心的问题，面面相觑地沉默着。似乎是为了缓和这种沉默的尴尬，青叶纺笑了笑，主动开口说，“没事哦，我知道英智君是无心的。”  
“我如果说……不是呢？”  
青叶纺：“……”  
氛围重新尴尬了回去。

*  
傍晚时分，节目正式结束。青叶纺下台的时候，已经做好面对导播严厉诘问的准备。作为后半场节目的主角，他和英智君两个人同样不在状态。职业偶像的素质基础在那，他们还不至于连接下来的节目都参加不下去。但下午的发挥着实不能算好，连平时在舞台上从不失误的青叶纺，都有几次差点没跟上节目组的节奏。这其实不能怨他，谁面对着自己的心上人都会紧张。  
他在那里胡思乱想，不期忽地被导播揽过来，拍着背哈哈大笑。纺君，表现得不错，反应很可爱哦，以后可以考虑朝着这个路线发展。青叶纺有点迷惑地应承下来，想不明白自己今天应该有不少次差点失误，怎么反而会被夸做不错。  
导演在那跟纺东一句西一句地闲扯起来。向来脾气温和的青叶纺今天却十分心不在焉，想的全都是把对话不咸不淡地应过去、然后去找英智君。不拦住英智君的话，他就会走了。  
整个下半场节目的录制过程，他都在思考，上台前天祥院英智同他说的话。  
不是无心，就是有心，那英智君的举动是什么意思呢？英智语焉不详地回答他，因为……我和纺是情人节限定的一日情侣。  
青叶纺被噎了三四秒，他怔怔地盯着英智看，小心翼翼地问，包括下台时间？  
天祥院英智的情绪似乎短暂地调整过来了，没有刚才失态时那么窘迫，他把目光挪向另一边，说，包括下台时间。  
这几句话，青叶纺在心里反复地想。他揣测不透英智君的意思，寥寥几句话让他读出一些隐藏的含义，他又不确定，英智君说的是不是他理解的那个含义。  
天祥院英智在狭窄的后场过道里行走，迎面撞上和他相对而行的青叶纺。过道的灯光暗着，他往旁边侧了侧身子，青叶纺没有动，看样子是有意要把他堵在这。  
“到「分手」的时候了哦，青叶君？”英智一让没让动他，停下来笑眯眯地说。  
他故意把“青叶君”的称呼咬得很重。  
“今天没过完、……不是，包括下台时间吗？”纺声音低低地问他。  
天祥院英智眯着眼，脸上忽然浮现出一种十分玩味的神情。那他的心情现在好一点了，原来就算是区区的纺，也会有那么一两次能解读对他的弦外之音。他没回答青叶纺的问题，反而走近纺，把两个人之间的距离拉得很近。他跟纺抱怨起片场的空调，温度打得太高。一边抱怨，一边松自己对襟毛衣的扣子。领口被他自己扯得松松的，露出毛线衫下一段轮廓鲜明的锁骨。  
“会着凉……英智君。”纺伸手，替他把胸前的扣子扣上，话说到后面越说越模糊，到最后他情不自禁地主动抬起头，手抓在英智的前襟，做一些确乎是情侣才会做的亲密事情。后场通往台前的过场通道一片昏暗，过道旁向内凹陷的小空间更是被吞在一片黑暗的死角里。这片狭小的空间容积不大，刚够两个成年男性紧贴着拥抱在一起。外面的灯光和摄像吆喝着收拾器材，片场里乒乒乓乓的响个不停。天祥院英智和青叶纺不说话的时候比说话的时候默契，比如默契地注意不要发出亲吻的啧水声。  
脚步声由远及近地踏过来，两个人迅速分开，天祥院英智先走，走之前在青叶纺耳边轻声地说了句，“那换个地方。”  
成年人所谓的“换个地方”。

*  
青叶纺动了动腰，高潮过的内穴一缩一缩地消化着酥麻得几近气绝的快乐，身下温暖湿润的流动感更甚，不受控制地淌到皱乱的床单上。腹背和肩颈的肌肤从激烈的情动里反应过来，浮现起一处处深红浅红的吻痕。  
黑夜令人肆无忌惮，同时也令人患得患失。欲望的失控使得所有看上去羞耻的动作和听上去羞耻的话都变得理所当然。呻吟与喘息因为不加控制而杂乱，窃窃私语的交流却使两道声音自然地融合到一处，又暧昧又温柔。  
凌晨十二点过了，一日情侣的关系还生效吗。当然生效。  
“那再来一次？”  
轻笑声在黑暗的房间里微微地漾开，“来就来。”


End file.
